


Magic Minseok

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Incubus Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lapdance, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Stripper Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-31 02:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Luhan gets to experience just how magical Magic Minseok really is





	Magic Minseok

**Author's Note:**

> -Coming in pants  
-Stripping/Lapdance  
-Semi-public
> 
> I'm not feeling this as much, even though I like the concept hhhhhg- Anyway, whatever, it's Kinktober, there's bound to be messes, and apparently the first mess is day 2, look forwards to more messes, I guess?

“Let’s give it up for  _ Magic Minseok! _ ” thundered through the speaker system as music began to play, the crowd cheering as a man entered the stage.

It was a Saturday evening and the main attraction had just stepped up to bless the patrons of the Elyxion stripclub.  _ Magic Minseok _ was the club’s most famous stripper, and it was not without reason. A playful and teasing confident personality in a body Adonis himself would be jealous of was what made Magic Minseok up, and what a glorious combination that was.

At least in Luhan’s humble opinion. But considering the  _ fans _ Magic Minseok had amassed, he was pretty sure he was not alone in that humble opinion.

For the last three months, Luhan had attended the Magic Minseok number, ever since he had been dragged to the Elyxion club by friends and had seen the magic with his own two eyes. He had been left in disbelief, and the very next week come back for more, then pulled right back in yet again, until it had become three whole months. It was as if he was under a spell, bound to the performance, craving it during the days leading up to it. There was just something about the cat-eyed man that left Luhan wanting more…

The roar as Magic Minseok tore his sleeveless lumberjack shirt open was almost deafening, but it did not bother Luhan. No, he only had eyes and ears for Magic Minseok and his music, nothing else existing for him. It was easy, to let himself go and focus solely on the stripper, letting the waves of body rolls pull him under. Intoxicating, in a sense, leaving Luhan feeling so leaden and relaxed, even though his blood was singing in his veins.

Truly magical.

It was during one of Magic Minseok’s moves on the floor that his gaze locked with Luhan’s, sparkling eyes flashing dangerously as they bore into Luhan. It had Luhan twitch and gasp, trembling slightly beneath the heavy-laden attention. It did not help when the stripper slowly thrust his hips into the air and lowered them, before snapping them up again, continuing the eye-contact. Luhan could vividly imagine those hips working their magic on him, and it had him have to repress the need to arch his back, biting down on his lower lip to not moan.

And then the moment was broken, leaving Luhan shakily inhaling, wondering if it had even happened as Magic Minseok gracefully got up from the floor and continued his routine. Watching muscles bulging and flexing and stretching, Luhan could not quite believe that he had been blessed by a sliver of Magic Minseok’s attention.

It all became very real, though, as Magic Minseok decided to change things up a little, and get down off of the stage.

This was not really unusual, Luhan had seen it happen a few times during his visits - people getting a lapful of the stripper, the ride of their life, ending up the envy of the rest of the charmed audience. What  _ was _ unusual, though, was the fact that Magic Minseok seemed to be coming to a stop in front of… Luhan.

Suddenly unable to breathe, Luhan blinked up at Magic Minseok, heart trying to find its way out through his throat. All of that gloriousness right in front of his face, it was truly overwhelming…

The stripper had gotten rid of his shirt at one point, leaving bare skin glistening with sweat and glitter, looking inviting enough that Luhan wanted to lick every inch of it. And from this up close, Luhan could see that Magic Minseok was wearing  _ nothing _ beneath his heavily ripped jeans, the teasingly half-unzipped zipper showing off non-tanned skin as well as just  _ where _ the happy trail connected with the man’s pubes.

Infuriating and all too much for Luhan’s poor brain that felt a second away from a complete meltdown.

“Hi, sweetie, mind if I take a seat?” Magic Minseok asked, and Luhan had never heard his voice before, but it was so perfectly  _ him. _ Even if Luhan heard it outside of the club, without seeing the man, he knew that he would immediately know that it was Magic Minseok talking.

Shakily inhaling, Luhan quickly shoot his head, because he did not mind, not at all. Magic Minseok could use his body for furniture for however long he wished, Luhan would be whatever the stripper needed or wanted him to be.

With a happy little  _ “thank you!” _ , Magic Minseok climbed into Luhan’s lap, strong hands gripping Luhan’s shoulders. Almost immediately, he began to slowly roll his body back and forth, seducing Luhan’s entire being by the movement.

Luhan wanted nothing more than to touch, to grip that body and hold on to it, leaving bruises behind to show just  _ how _ affected he was, but-

“No touching, sweetie,” Magic Minseok said, winking, and Luhan’s hands immediately found the armrests of the chair he was seated in.

He needed to hold on to something, and since his sanity was slipping out of his grasp and those tantalizing hips were out of reach, the chair it had to be.

And when the stripper sat down properly, grinding his ass against Luhan, Luhan’s nails dug so hard into the armrests that his fingers turned white, veins popping into relief down his arms. Sinking down just a tiny bit, Luhan gasped each breath in, hips twitching as he tried to stay still.

As if to want to make sure that Luhan lost the battle against himself, Magic Minseok let his hands trail down from his shoulders and to his chest, fingertips expertly finding Luhan’s nipples and rubbing across them. From somewhere in the back of his mind, Luhan could not help but wonder what this looked like from the outside, if it was even allowed, but most of him was wholly unable to focus on those questions, full attention on the man currently in his lap.

“Such pretty lips,” Magic Minseok moaned, probably only loud enough for Luhan to hear, and his eyes fell half-closed at the sound and the fingertips suddenly tracing across said lips.

His blood was no longer singing, it had turned into an inferno, engulfing the entirety of Luhan and most surely burning the stripper as well. He had to feel it, the flames licking at Luhan’s body, fanning even higher into the air as the other hand found its way down to the very obvious bulge in Luhan’s now too-tight jeans. As soon as there was contact, even though it was with two layers of clothing in between, Luhan’s hips jerked upwards, a soft whine making its way out his throat.

Magic Minseok seemed to like hearing that.

The fingertips softly trailed down Luhan’s chin and throat, automatically making him tilt his head back. The stripper followed along, face hovering above Luhan’s, their lips merely centimeters apart as Luhan panted. He wanted to feel those lips against his own, but he knew it would probably not happen, instead focusing fully on the other touches. The trails continuing being burned into the soft flesh of Luhan’s throat, the increasingly harder pressure against his weeping erection, the back and forth motion of the body on top of him that put all of those muscles on display and in the best light possible…

It was quickly driving Luhan insane, barely leaving any sanity left to be surprised as he was suddenly flung over the edge, heartbeat racing as he pulsated strongly, most surely staining his underwear beyond salvation.

As his body seized up, muscles drawn taut and shaking apart, Luhan’s mouth fell open on a soft whimper. Magic Minseok’s lips curled into a smile, that much Luhan could see, before he opened his mouth as well. Feeling as if he was having his breath literally stolen, Luhan sank even further down into his chair, head spinning, wondering what was going on.

This did not feel like a normal orgasm. It felt as if he was being drained - but it was also so much better than anything Luhan had ever experienced before. Deeply sating but leaving him more exhausted than he felt he should be left, he did not quite know if he thought the first made up for the second.

But as Magic Minseok leaned back, all dark smirk and pitch-black eyes, Luhan found that yes, the first made up for the second, and Magic Minseok himself made up for  _ everything. _

“Thank you for the  _ delicious _ snack,” Magic Minseok purred, licking his lips before moving out of Luhan’s lap and back onto the stage.

The rest of the world came back into focus, the roaring of the crowd, the loud music, the air heavily laced with smoke and alcohol… Only Luhan seemed out of order, a mess left behind by the bewitching creature once more back to driving the audience wild.

And if Luhan saw a flash of horn nestled into the blonde hair in between two blinks of his eyes, it was easy to blame it on his current state of mind.


End file.
